Coran
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D game. *'Full name:' Coran the Golden *'Birthplace:' Riverforks, Ainadorlintaur, Eyrian Empire, Greyhawke *'Parents: Father:' Andros the Avenger -- Warrior and master smith. Died attempting to make The Ax. An item of terrible power. Mother: Falliel -- Survived well into old age. *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Birthdate:' Earth 3.1 1768 IC (May 3, 1523 CE) *'Race:' Centaur *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 8' 0" *'Weight:' 1600 pounds (estimated) *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married. Polygamous unions are noted as the norm among Centaurs. *'Description:' Heavy Arabian build. His hair, mane, tail, and beard are worn long and wild. He wears only a sword belt and what manly jewelry he cares for. When seen on Earth he had skin the color of molten bronze, his hair flew wild, and he was dressed in armor. *'Skin coloring:' Aged Bronze *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Gold (Note; reports indicate his hair is real gold. A supernatural effect.) *'Body:' Cream *'Routine Activities:' Unknown *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Warrior, smith *'Financial Status:' Unknown *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire. This being is noted as having a political office called a Knight of Eyrie. Such persons are authorized to speak for their Emperor in all political matters and have considerable political power within the Empire. *'Personality:' In his native environment Coran is noted to be a kind and fatherly being. In his brief appearance on Earth it was in the form of an avenging force. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Unknown *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown. It is difficult to conceive of a being that could be this entity's enemy and endure. *'Special Abilities:' This being has been stated to have the power to alter reality without casualty. His cult following attributes a number of specific divine abilities to him including the abilities of being all present and all knowing, as well as creating matter from nothing at will. In short nothing you wish to mess with. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Unknown. Assume none for safety's sake. Sources indicate that the weather in places where he manifests follows his moods, unless he specifically sees that it does not. *'Bureau File:' The one appearance of this being caused a breakout that was uncontrolled, uncontrollable and undeniable, other wise called the Healing Wave. It has been attributed to "God" and the Bureau is happy to allow that misconception. Coran's grandson Julian explained the issue to Bureau agents at the time and mentioned that if he had not shaped the wave the magical energy would have granted random desires of everyone it passed. Bureau agents not yet born shudder at the thought of that. If you encounter this being on Earth, run, do not ask questions, if you are capable of running, run, it will not end well. There is no malice in this. Coran is simply too powerful a being to co-exist with the world as it is. If you encounter this being on his own world, be polite, be truthful. His cult following indicates a strong desire for truthfulness. Do not act in an authoritative manner. Do not do anything to threaten him. Greyhawken people have been noted for a generally direct and violent reaction to personal threats. All thus far encountered have been armed, some heavily. As indicated this being has a considerable cult following. The cult identifies him as the Patron of Centaurs, Patron of Fathers, Keeper of the Forge and the Oathbinder, In general they are non-violent and are not in the habit of dragging people off for sacrifice. If Coran's cult followers are encountered treat them in a friendly and respectful manner. Do not attempt to dissuade them of their belief. It is not worth your effort and could ignite a violent encounter. If found on Earth do not attempt to confiscate cult objects. Yes those are real knives, abet tiny ones. It has been noted that Papa Joe a Vodouisant in the Vista City area wears such a cult object. Robert Canna of The Order of Magi in Long Beach knows a great deal about Greyhawke religions and religious practices. Anthony also in Long Beach usually found at the Warp Drive Project is a primal being that is willing to talk, if you are frank with him. He is Coran's great Grandson. Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal